caddicarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Caddicarus
Jim Caddick '(born June 19, 1994 in Tunbridge Wells, Kent, England), formerly known as James Caddickhttps://twitter.com/Caddicarus/status/807996880982515713 and known primarily by his username '''Caddicarus, '''is a video game reviewer. He's lived in Hereford, England since 2016. Despite reviewing both modern and retro games, Caddy has shown a particular preference for games of the PlayStation 1 generation, his favourite of which being Oddworld: ''Abe's Exoddus, ''which inspired him to have Abe's hand scars tattooed on his hands in 2015. His all-time favorite game is Bloodborne. He also loves watching Peppa Pig when he isn’t working on videos. His YouTube page can be found here. History Caddicarus created his YouTube channel on September 10, 2011. Before ''The Caddicarus Show, he created random skits and music videos similar to that of Tobuscus, Caddy's main inspiration at the time. After he posted his first review Rascal Racers, originally an "audition tape" to get into NormalBoots, his channel started to rise in popularity. In August 2013, he started a second channel, '''Caddy's Conundrums, for videos he deemed not appropriate for his main channel. The channel became abandoned in 2017 due to the new Wednesday show Caddy encompassing anything that the second channel offered. However, on May 6th, 2019, Caddy officially announced that the second channel would be converted into a let's play channel called Caddy Plays. On February 10, 2016, Caddy announced to rebrand his series to gain more control to his upload schedule cancelling Caddy's Retrospectives, Tinker Time and Drive-Thru Reviews respectivelyI'm Starting Over - A Caddicarus Update (ft. How Much I Dislike What the Fine Bros. Did) , along with The Caddicarus Show becoming weekly. This would be the first major update to the Caddicarus channel, until August 1st, 2018, when Caddy announced that The Caddicarus Show would undergo major changes, such as getting moved to Saturday (for no disclosed reason) and the removal of the Slaughter or Salvage verdict. Shows Main Channel (Caddicarus) Current Shows * The Caddicarus Show * Caddy (any other video apart from updates) Special Shows * Cadvent Calendar (2016 Christmas Special) * Badvent Calendar (2018 Christmas Special) Former Shows * Current Quickies (cancelled due to the series being way too formulated) * Caddy's Retropectives (cancelled due to have a more controlled schedule of upload times) * Tinker Time (same reason) * Drive Thru Reviews (same reason) * Today's Special (only lasted a single episode) * H.O.P (Hands on Preview) (same reason) * The Puppicarus Show (was moved to his 2nd Channel due to negative feedback) * Caddy's Top Ten (was absorbed into the Caddicarus Show in January 2017) * CINEMAGGOTS/Caddy's Film Fridays (stopped due to Cerys' busy work)caddy is making daily videos and going insane Secondary Channel (Caddy's Conundrums) * Drive Thru Reviews (later moved to his main channel after his Resident Evil HD Review, however it was later cancelled to have a more controlled schedule of upload times. The retooling of Conundrums saw the loss of the first 9 episodes, including a few extra videos. As of May 6th 2019, there are no signs of any of these videos being archived.) * Regarding... * Caddy's Conundrumming (later included in his show Caddy on his main channel) * Caddy Cussbottom * NOSTALGIACAD (Caddy's old random videos from before he became popular) *Note: As of May 2019, His second channel was renamed to Caddy Plays which will become his let's play channel. Trivia * After Caddicarus made a video about Peppa Pig the BBC made a news article about Youtube channels exploiting famous characters like these for views, while unconfirmed Caddicarus theorises that the news article was made because of his video on Peppa Pig. * Caddicarus currently lives with his girlfriend and helps to look after her 3 children (Amy, Phoebe, and Chloe, the latter of them doesn't appear in videos as much), which caused fans to give him the nickname "Daddicarus" or "Daddy Caddy" * Although Caddicarus prefers Playstation, he owns a wide variety of consoles. * Death Stranding is Caddicarus's favorite modern PlayStation game Gallery CaddyProfile.png|Caddy's first profile picture. Caddy second pic.png|Caddy's second profile picture. Caddy third pic.png|Caddy's third profile picture. Caddy Mohawk pic.png|Ditto, but with his mohawk. Caddynewmohawk.jpg|Caddy's fourth profile picture. Caddypic2017.jpg|Caddy's fifth profile picture. Caddy2019Profilepic.jpg|Caddy's sixth and current profile picture. References Category:Series